Une main de velour dans un gant de fer
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: Le Patron va apprendre ce que cela fait d'aimer. Mais quelle peut être la réaction de quelqu'un qui n'a justement jamais su aimer? Yaoi, SLG, MathieuXPatron.


**Hey hey hey !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma deuxième fanfiction! (l'excitation est à son comble.) Nous parlons aujourd'hui du Patron et de son créateur, Mathieu. Encore une fois, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si ce serait marrant).**

 **En fait, c'est une amie qui m'a demandé cette fanfic du coup je l'ai un peu arrangé et je l'ai mise sur internet. Ouai ok on s'en fout.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture :)**

« C'est pas possible ! » « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! »

Le Patron était dans un de ses bordels et commençait à paniquer. Cela faisait quelque jours que quelque chose clochait chez le patron. Rien ne le satisfaisait. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : homme, femme, enfant, BDSM, Bondage et bien d'autre. Mais rien. Il lui manquait quelque chose à sa vie sexuelle et il ne savait même pas identifier quoi. Et aujourd'hui c'était pire que les autres fois. Il était pourtant avec Tatiana sa fille de joie préféré ! Et il avait bloqué. La Patron avait eu une panne. Tout cela allait bien trop loin. Déjà c'était très humiliant et cela remettait clairement en cause son expertise et sa sensualité. Le grand Patron ne pouvait pas échouer. Et ne pas comprendre ce dont il avait besoins le déstabilisait encore plus.

Tout honteux il préféra donc partir et rentrer directement à l'appartement histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement il trouva Mathieu, au milieu du salon, torse nu.

 **-Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ?**

 **-Je me suis renversé du café sur mon t-shirt du coup je me change.**

Mathieu répondit cela avec un sourire, ne se doutant absolument pas de l'impact qu'avait cette scène sur le patron. Le Patron eu du mal à déglutir et commençait à transpirer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du torse de Mathieu. Celui-ci s'approcha du patron et en toute innocence lui posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter l'homme ne noir.

 **-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

Le Patron commençait à paniquer. Ce contact physique était trop pour lui. Pourtant il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures ! Pourquoi un simple contact physique lui faisait cet effet ?

 **-Euh…je…je ne…je vais…euh…t'inquiète, je vais bien.**

Le Patron prononça cette phrase et s'enfuyait presque en courant vers sa chambre laissant un Mathieu complétement abasourdis face à cela. Il n'avait jamais vu le Patron embarrassé ou paniqué !

En arrivant dans sa chambre le Patron claqua la porte et s'effondra par terre dos contre la porte. Il avait la tête dans ses genoux et ses bras autour de ses jambes, ne laissant apparaitre qu'un peu de cheveux. On ne pouvait seulement voir une masse noire. Le Patron transpirait, tremblait et avait la respiration haletante. Alors c'était ça que son corps réclamait? Son propre créateur? Non, ce n'était pas possible…pas lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui ça ne pouvait pas marcher et à qui il n'avait pas pensé c'était bien Mathieu. Et pourtant si. Le Patron venait de se prendre la claque de sa vie. Tout cela était trop pour lui, toutes ces informations se mélangeant dans sa tête…

Le patron éclata en sanglot.

Contrairement à d'habitude il n'avait pas juste envie de coucher avec Mathieu. Il aimait Mathieu. C'était trop nouveau pour lui. Il avait réalisé cela trop rapidement. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Mais il faut croire que tout le monde à un talon d'Achille. Celui du patron était l'amour.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'est comme si toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulé ces dernières années avait décidées de sortirent à ce moment-là. Il finit par se lever et il se dirigea difficilement vers son lit. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et se recroquevilla sur son lit. Ici il était un peu mieux.

Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte.

 **-Patron? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Réponds-moi!**

Entre deux sanglots le Patron lui répondit :

 **-C'est rien Gamin… V-Vas t-en …**

 **-Patron! Laisse-moi entrer! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal!**

Le Patron n'avait plus la force de répondre. Il éclata en sanglots de plus belle et fourra sa tête dans le premier coussin qu'il trouva pour étouffer ses larmes. Seulement, Mathieu se faisait du souci pour le Patron et était déterminé à l'aider. Il entra donc doucement dans la chambre du pervers pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers le Patron et lui mit une main sur son dos. Le patron eu comme un spasme, se décala rapidement et se précipita à l'autre bout de la chambre pour se retrouver dans sa position initial, assis par terre.

 **-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Je…je veux pas que…je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.**

Le patron n'osait rien faire à part pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le regarder ni lui parler. Mathieu n'y comprenais plus rien. Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le Patron et s'assis juste en face de lui. Cette fois ci il ne le toucha pas, il avait retenu la leçon.

 **-Patron… explique moi ce qui ne va pas…**

Rien qu'au son de la voix de Mathieu, le Patron frissonnât.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil… Et si tu pleures c'est que cela doit être assez grave pour que je m'en mêle.**

Le patron esquissa un petit sourire. Mathieu lui releva le menton et lui retira ses lunettes. Le patron eu d'abord un mouvement de recul mais un peu rassuré, il se laissa faire. Mathieu le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux de l'homme en noir étaient rouges, fatigués et remplis de larmes. Il était si vulnérable et ses yeux étaient plein d'innocence. Mathieu essuya délicatement les larmes du Patron. Celui-ci tremblait toujours et s'effondra finalement en larmes dans les bras de Mathieu. Le schizophrène le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment, le Patron s'était un peu calmé et Mathieu pu donc de nouveau lui parler :

 **-Bon… maintenant il faut vraiment que tu m'explique ce qui ne va pas.**

 **-Mathieu…je…je ne sais…c'est flou…si soudain…mais...j-je crois…enfin, je suis sûr même...m-mais**

 **-Patron calme toi un peu je ne comprends pas tout, essaye de…**

 **-MATHIEU JE T'AIME !**

Su ces mots, le Patron fonda une fois de plus en larmes contre Mathieu, totalement désemparé. Mathieu prit finalement le visage du patron entre ses mains, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Le Patron s'arrêta de pleurer et un léger sourire mélangé à de la surprise se dessina sur son visage.

 **-Vraiment ? -Oui. Alors je te l'avoue au début ça a été compliqué à admettre. Pas autant que toi bien sûr mais quand même. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi et quand je t'ai vu comme ça tout à l'heure… Je me sentais si mal…**

Ils restèrent là, assis par terre, face à face, se regardant dans les yeux. Le Patron finissait de se calmer et de temps à autre, Mathieu lui caressait la joue. Puis, quand ils se sentirent prêts, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement. Le Patron mit une main dans les cheveux de Mathieu, sur sa joue… Ils étaient juste bien ensemble.

Pour la première fois, le Patron était tendre.

Pour la première fois, tout cela lui suffisait.

Pour la première fois il aimait.

Pour la première fois, il était vraiment heureux.

 **Voilààààààà !C'est la fin !(la fin des haricots !)**

 **Une fois de plus ce n'est pas très long, j'essaierai d'en faire des plus longues (avec des chapitres, etc...) pendant l'été.**

 **Un petit commentaire? :3 Histoire que je m'améliore pour les prochaines fois :)**

 **La bise**


End file.
